


Warm

by bloodwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Purgatory, SPN750, allbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: Purgatory is warm.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Allbingo, SPN750





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Warm at SPN750, also the Dean/Benny square of my bingo card.

Purgatory is warm.

The leafmould beneath Dean's boots, the decomposition, the moist rot of fallen trees.

Benny's skin against his own, so unexpected. Topside, vampires are cold.

Dean spent seven years remembering, with the defiant hope that Benny still lived.

He existed, somewhere.

Dean was closer now than he'd been in too long, and the warmth filled him right to his core, but then—

_"Dead, long time ago. His own kind, they didn’t trust him..."_

Breeze on Dean's skin, moss on the trees, still warm.

But inside, he's suddenly ice cold.

He puts it aside.

There's work to be done.


End file.
